Where Am I?
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: 2Narutos & 2Sasukes. Naruto ends up somewhere he doesn't belong.How do these people know him? And what does Sasuke mean Fiance! The other, has to deal with a very not so horny Sasuke, how will his libido cope? Better SUMM.INSIDE SasuNaru&SasuNaru PLZ READ
1. The switch

**A/N:** Another fic lol I can't stop.

**Warnings:** SasuNaru & SasuNaru, Molestation, YAOI, Sex MxM

**Disclaimor:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, just this idea for a fanfiction

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki exist in both Modern day time, and in the Konoha we all know and love. During an unfortunate events, both ninjas were swapped into the other's world. How will 1 Horny Naruto deal with a Sasuke who won't give in to temptaion, and how will the other survive a very hormonal Sasuke who claims to be his fiance? ((Confusing? Absolutely! But guarantee that it is all clear when you read.))) With a new environment, and friends who are far from what they remember, they will have to cope and figure a way back to their world!

**Modern Time**

It was past midnight when Sasuke decided to leave the Hyuuga estates' celebration. The day had been long and the drive home would prove to be long, being that the party was being held such a far distance from his own home. Even when he left early he found it very difficult to concentrate. It wasn't because he was exhausted from the night's long festivities, or even the fact that it was so late. No. It was the unsober blonde seated beside him, that kept distracting him. The very same blonde who could not keep his hands to himself.

"Naruto I said stop." Sasuke growled at his fiance, who had been grinning for the last hour. "Aw, Susu come on. Pull over." Naruto slid his hand over Sasuke's inner thigh, leaning over his seat to lick the other's ear. "I want you so badly right now." He huffed against the agitated driver, squeezing up to his most sensitive area. Only to have his hand slapped away.

"Your drunk." Sasuke turned his eyes quickly to the road again. "So what, it's not like I can't satisfy you either way. Stop worrying so much about it and relax. If you'd just let me, we would both be happy." He smirked, slowly reaching his hand closer to to its' target. "Do you want me to crash Naruto?." The blonde paused for a moment. "Geez, what the hell is your problem? I'm just trying to have alittle fun!."

"What's my probem? I'm fucking serious here, and you keep trying to molest me while I'm driving! Fuck Naruto, I'm tired as it is and I don't need you distracting me!" Sasuke hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, pressing against the gas pedal abit more. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing you are right now? You promised you wouldn't drink, damnit, you fucking promised. And I was dumb enough to believe you."

"Oh Please, quit whining. I only had a couple shots, it's not like anyone noticed. Besides if you hadn't ditched me, I wouldn't have drunk so much!" The dazed blonde glared accusingly at his lover.

"I didn't ditch you, and you know it. I had a meeting there, I told you even before we went to the party. But ofcourse it's not like you fucking appreciate anything I do! I work, I get you all the things you want, I even take you to all these places and you still blame me for things!"

"What makes you think that is what I want?! I just want to be with you! But no, you have to leave all the time! Your the one being a selfish bastard. I told you I wouldn't drink, but..but it's hard when your not there with me, okay. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be left alone all day? I mean lately you've been coming home real late and...and that smell...it's like you ar-"

"Cheating on you? _You_ are actually accusing _me_?"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto hissed dangerously at Sasuke who scoffed. "I'm not the one whose always going over everyone's house every single day. God only knows what you are up to, it's pretty clear you can not keep your hands to yourself."

Naruto stared at him shocked and obviously hurt. He would never act the same way with other people, as he did with Sasuke. They both knew that. But as the early morning drive continued, so did their feuding. It was raining now and Sasuke was more exhausted than before, the only thing keeping him awake was his desire to win the argument. Even if he was wrong, he refused to let his lover win against him.

"I..You fucking bastard! Stop the car, I'm getting out!" Naruto turned to his side door and unlocked it. Sasuke reached out and grabbed him by his collar. "Don't be ridiculous, it's raining. Just sit still we're almost home." He was shoved away by the furious blonde. "I'm not going with you."

"And where will you go?" Sasuke eyed him as he exited from the highway, down the main road. "Anywhere your not, I don't want to see you!"

"Stop overreacti-"

"Overreacting? Your calling me a fucking slut and I'm overreacting?! Don't you dare go there Sasuke, I've put up with your shit long enough!"

"Na-"

"I'm leaving you, I just can't take this." Sasuke slowed down, stopping in the middle of the desolate street. He looked into the other's eyes, shocked by his words. "Naruto you don't mean that." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "Why? Because I'm drunk?" He sneered openning the door and slamming it shut. "I don't ever want to see you again, and I sure as hell will not marry you!" Sasuke quickly abandoned his car and pursued after him. The rain was heavier now, wind blowing in all directions as the two ran into the dark streets.

"Naruto wait! I'm sorry! Please, just come back!" Sasuke scanned for any signs for his fiance, but failed. He continued to run, the rain having no mercy as icy water grazed against his face. The young Uchiha cursed as he slipped against the slippery cement. Ramming his shoulder with the stop sign. He shakily managed to balance himself up, continuing to run even if it pained him. It wasn't till what seemed like hours of running did the raven-haired beauty spot his lover, hunched over in the middle of the street.

Sasuke's body relaxed knowing he found his fiance. He paused for a second, regaining his energy. He could see his blonde had also been quite worn out. It wasn't until he noticed something that he began racing foward, shouting out to his lover for dear life.

Naruto stopped, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. He lifted his head up slowly to see Sasuke running foward, screaming incohorent words to him. He opened his mouth to speak, when something bright made his eyes shut for a moment. The sound of a horn, piercing through his ears. He opened his eyes slowly, as though time had suddenly stopped. He looked directly at his love, sheer horror plastered across his normally stoic face. "Sasuke?" Naruto traced where Sasuke eyes had turned to. As he shifted his view side ways, the light only grew dangerously brighter before...

"Naruto!!"

_...everything turned black._

**Konoha**

"Sector 5 in position, over."

"Copy that sector 5, unit six on pursuit to left field area delta. Suspect is within range, I repeat suspect is within range. Prepare for ambush, over."

"Roger that."

"What are you doing?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him skeptically.

"Practicing for our mission ofcourse! I still need to get use to this thing." Pulling against the transmission device around his neck, Naruto grinned at his teammate.

"Your learning to use it by talking to yourself...you really are a genius."

"Exa- Hey! I'm not talking to myself! I was just learning how to use it." Naruto huffed defensively, getting up from his crouched-down position from within the bushes.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, looking around for his other teammate. "Sakura's late."

"Huh? Yeah your right, that's a first. Maybe she's on her period."

"Dobe!"

"My my, you guys are closer than ever."

Glaring warningly, Sasuke shifted away from Naruto, not wanting to associate himself with the obvious stupidity the blonde was causing.

"Can we just go already?"

Chuckling, Kakashi stepped down from the tree banch he had been crouching on, when he appeared. "Fine, no need to get nasty, Sasuke." He turned to Naruto. "Oh and Sakura won't be joining us, I didn't really push to ask if it was her menstrual cycle though." He smirked as Naruto grew embarrassed.

"Now, shall we go?"

X

"Kakashi, can we take a break?" After 3 hours of traveling through the outer field of Konoha, Naruto grew tired. Wanting nothing more than to catch his breathe for a few minutes.

"What, already? But we just started, perhaps I should have brong Gai, he might have boosted you up."

Sasuke cringed at the thought of Gai actually having the same mission with them.

"Or is it perhaps that you've been slacking off Naruto? I have noticed a certain...size difference since our last mission." At this, Naruto face fell into an expression similar to that of a girl, when told she needs to be on a diet.

"What! No way, I have been working out! This is all muscles baby!" To prove his point, Naruto lifted his orange and black outfit, revealing a well toned chest, patting it fiercely. "Check it out!"

Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi were all that phazed, though one of the two caught himself staring abit _too_ curiously.

"Grooouuul" Blushing, Naruto pulled his shirt back down. "Aheh..I think I'm getting hungry."

"..."

"..."

"Dobe."

As the atmosphere was beginning to return, all three shinobi's sensed an incoming enemy. Bracing themselves instinctively, they aligned in formation.

"How many do you think there are?"

"Don't know, they seem to be all around though."

As they tried to analyze the situation, they were already getting attacked. A sharp and swift kunai grazed past their bodies as the ran for cover. Hiding their whereabouts to the unknown enemies.

"Sasuke...Kakashi?" Whispering into his transmission collar, Naruto tried to spot any motion within the thick forest. His eyes soon landed on Sasuke fighting someone not too far off. Rushing into the scene as he sensed the enemies back up coming, Naruto quickly countered all weapons that were aimed at his partner.

"Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know, but there sure is alot of them. I lost Kakashi too, it looks like an ambush."

"Damnit, we gotta hurry an-" With one swift motion, Naruto face was punched sideways. Sasuke defending him once he detected the assualt.

"Shit, Naruto, go find Kakashi quick! We need back up!"

"What, No way! I'll help you, there's too many to leave you here alone!"

"Idiot! I'm not weak, stop being so damn hard headed."

"Stop calling me that teme! I can kick way more ass than you!"

"This isn't a competition! We have t-"

"Sasuke!"

Rushing to his fallen comrade, who was cradleling his new found wound across his neck, he hissed dangerously.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke peered up, looking past the other to see something large coming there way, and fast. He tried to grab Naruto's arm, but at that same moment, Naruto himself attempted to lift Sasuke, causing both ninjas to crash back. Naruto landing on Sasuke. Before either had time to dodge, blood flashed across Sasuke face, who was frozen on his back.

"N...Naruto?" With no responce, and an all too limp body pressed against his own sweaty one, Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"Naruto!!"

**xThatsxThatxForxChapter1xPleasexReviewx!x**

Okay! So my third fan fic, its late now and I really wanted to type a chapter. But my other fics required more time to type out, and this was almost done, so I decided to post it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

I mean for my Sailor Naruto and Anything fic, I get more alerts than reviews

they both make me happy, but if I get more reviews naturally I would update faster!

The fic itself still needs someworking before I continue typing, but next chapter:

_Chapter 2_

"_Naruto...Are you awake?"_

_"Sa...Sasuke..is that you?"_

_"Oh god Naruto...I..I thought you were..."_

_"Sasuke...I'm..."_

_"W-what is it, Naruto?"_

_"...I'm hungry."_

xD Oh the love that will occur lol

I hope to make this fic fun!

Any questions I'll answer in reviews or next chapter.

Next chapter they switch worlds .

How will the Sasuke's react to the new Naruto's in Konoha!

**REVIEW!**

Please! If you read this far you can review! Makes me soooo happy! I need them if you want more! Let me know what your think!


	2. KonohaNYC: Part 1

(Konoha)

_"Hey Sasuke."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Uhm...do you think it would be weird...if I kissed you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Just...I don't know. Lately, you know. I mean I told you I was gay right? And you didn't seem to care. So like...I mean we've been friends for awhile and I have been starting to feel like....okay let me explain it like this. I ju-Ummph!"_

_"Your such an idiot."_

_"Did you just kiss me?"_

_"You were rambling."_

_"And you kissed me?"_

_"Look, I get what your saying and I'm agreeing to it okay. So drop it."_

Blinking open, shimmering blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. It's owner layed stiffly against a comfy matted bed. He was thinking. Thiking of where he was, and what he was doing. After mustering what effort he could, he roamed his eyes across the room.

_Empty._

Tears began forming and falling against his aching cheeks. They stinged more than hot tears normally did. He sat up slightly, easing his legs to fold slightly underneath him as he did. He was remembering his dream. It was so familiar and yet so long ago. He surprised himself. It had been when he confessed, or atleast attempted to confess his feelings for his lover. He always cherished that memory.

_It was the first time he held my hand._

His stomach turned, thinking how he suddenly felt so lonely. He was vaguely aware what was happening around him. He checked his own appearance, noting the bandages. He tried to remember how he got there. Noises of a horn screeched painfully in his head, making him groan in pain.

_It was a car._

He sank his head into his hands, not listening to the noise that shuffled beside him. When he cared enough to check, and after hearing someone clear their throat, he lifted himself away from his shaking hands, letting them drop onto his lap.

"Sasuke...?"

"I came to see you..didn't think it would be bad timing though."

He wondered why Sasuke seemed so embarrassed. More so, why was he not being comforted better?

"Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He looked away, shamed by his earlier actions.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have seen it coming. I didn't get you out of the way in time."

"Don't apologize for that, I was the one who ran into it."

"Idiot you didn't run into it, just...you did what you were impulsed to do."

"Impulsed? I guess I was overreacting."

"Tch, you think?"

Naruto glared at the response. "Watch it bastard, I just got hit and your already bad mouthing me." He felt a sharp pain against his eyes and tried rubbing his hand on it to soothe it.

"Stop doing that." He felt his hands being pushed aside, and soft, firm ones grip his chin, tilting his head upward. He blinked, looking hazily at who he remembered to be his boyfriend. He saw how the other's black eyes inspected his own eyes, as they wandered over the pale body in front of them. Suddenly, he took in his lover's apparel. It was beyond odd, almost as if he was the one who was hit by the car, and had lost his fashion sense. Of course his thoughts were cut off when he noticed the V-shaped white shirt that he was wearing, unshamefully exposing white, creamy skin underneath.

"Sasuke." His voice was husky, he was far too tempted to pass up a chance to touch what was his. Tan hands fell against the pale flesh softly, the moved up and down slowly. Naruto lifted his head upwards as his target had froze on the spot. He placed his lips eagerly against his lover's, wanting nothing more than to feel the familiar softness. But, as his luck turned out, he wasn't so lucky. He felt himself being shoved away, as Sasuke's shifted back almost furiously.

"What the hell was that?!"

"W..what are you talking about Sasuke?"

"What you just did! You kissed me!"

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

"That was one time! And it didn't even count!"

"Once? What? Sasuke stop acting this way, your making me feel bad."

"Idiot, I don't care! You shouldn't ha-"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Iruka?"

"I could hear you guys screaming from outside, what happened?"

Sasuke and Naruto both fell silent. They stared at one another, hoping to receive an answer from the other, that would explain what really was happening. Sasuke looked away, facing Iruka as he made his way to exit.

"Nothing...he was just hyper from all his resting."

"Sas-"

"I have to go, can you deal with him?"

Without another word, he left.

"Naruto what is going on?"

Iruka made his way to him, sitting in a nearby chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Iruka. Just, there is something wrong. Sasuke he...I don't know but, it felt like he wanted only to get away from me. I was only apologizing and we already started arguing." His face turned sad, he couldn't bare to look at his dad. "I think our relationship is starting to hit rock bottom."

"Naruto, you guys have always been..rowdy. Listen I'm sure it's not a big issue. You two just made it through this mission together, thats what really counts. I'm sure he's just upset about what happened to you. But in time, you guys will be back together again."

He smiled at Iruka. "I hope so. I guess I'll try talking to him later, when we're alone." He chuckled. "And maybe I can get some action."

"Now wait a second, your in no condition to be doing any 'action' today. You need to rest."

"Relax Iruka, he's never too rough on me, at least not when I'm not in _that_ type of mood. Besides, I think we both need it, it's like..comfort for whenever we're stressed out."

"Well, okay. Just don't overdue it."

"I won't." Naruto laughed again, he found it kind of funny how Iruka was okay talking about sex, normally he'd try to drop the subject whenever Naruto mentioned screwing Sasuke.

With a final farewell Iruka left out the room. He was glad that Naruto felt better, luckily, he was healing fast as normally. Though he couldn't help but worry about Naruto wanting to fight Sasuke. Sure training always did them good, but after an intense mission, resting was a way better option. But he knew how Naruto was, there was no way he turn away from a good spar with his friend, he just hoped they have a peaceful resolution in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NYC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"E-excuse me? I was wondering, d-do you have the time?"

"2:30."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hn." Grunting his responce, Sasuke shifted his seat from the pestering woman, who every now and then glanced and asked him an unneccesary question. As if the time wasn't going painfully slow already, he needed no other reminder of the current time. But he could do nothing but wait in the hospital's waiting area.

He could only pray and beg to god that his lover was alright. Never in his life had he felt so guilty. The very thought of losing his blonde was enough to kill him right there. But he awaited calmly as he could, anxiety bubbling to unbeknownst depths.

It had been nearly a 10 minute wait for rescue to rush to the scene. His clothes still tainted with the sickening memory of him cradling Naruto's bleeding body. Gasping words as _if_ he were trully dying, words that begged for forgiveness, words he _never _ wanted to hear again.

Hours passed though once he did reached the hospital. Naruto was hurried off and away to the emergency room, leaving the Uchiha to take in all the images and stress of the horrific event, that he wished was just a nightmare.

He unwillingly glanced at his wrist watch, _'2:36'._ He sighed, passing his shaky hands through his hair.

Sasuke stood from the uncomfortable chair he had been placed upon to wait, and rounded off to the receptionist once more that early morning.

"Excuse me." His voice was raspy, he cleared his throat, trying to repress the strain that had so clearly affected him.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Am I able to see _him_ yet?"

"Mr. Uchiha I have already informed you that Mr. Uzumaki is resting at the moment under intensive care. You canno-"

"Listen lady." Sasuke was becoming furious by the second. He was informed that he needed to wait longer before he could step into the same room as his lover. And that was nearly an hour ago. Of course he was being impatient, could you blame him? "I want to see my fiance! I am getting really sick and tired of you telling me _I_ can't!" He slammed his fists against the desk. Seething with anger, Sasuke hadn't noticed how all eyes were on him, watching and whispering behind his back as if he was some lunatic.

"What's going on here?"

Groaning mentally at the familiar voice, he slowly looked behind him. Grimacing as hazel eyes looked dissapprovingly against his own. He sighed and pulled himself away from the secretary.

"Dr. Tsunade!"

"Uchiha? Why are you still doing here?"

"Waiting obviously." His voice growled out each word, not liking to be asked the obvious.

"Dr. Tsunade he's awaiting to visit Uzumaki Naruto but no one is allowed in his room, he's still under critical condition."

Sasuke scowled as Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid your wrong about that nurse. He was removed from the emergency room about an hour ago. His signs of damage have reduced greatly, and oddly enough it appeared as if he wasn't critically injured to begin with. The blood must have been dissuading."

"Where then the hell is he?" Sasuke glared at the nurse and looked towards his fiance's doctor. All this time he had been waiting there for absolutely nothing! He was losing his patients by a long shot.

Glancing warily at the girl, Tsunade signaled for him to follow. "Listen, I know your upset...but Naruto's doing way better than you think. I don't understand how he healed so quickly from the ambulance truck to here, but it is definetly peculiar." They shifted down the lobby and into the elevator, heading down to the next floor.

Sasuke didn't believe Tsunade's word too much. He _saw_ Naruto get hit so violently. He _held_ his lover's limp body, blood rushing out of him so fast Sasuke even thought he was going to die.

"Here it is. Last I checked he was up, a little rowdy actually. There's a chance he suffered some head trauma, but all signs to date have been positive."

She opened the door for him to enter. "Try to make him get some sleep." She wispered to him, peeking her head in and adding. "I know your awake brat! Don't let me come in here again and find you not!" Sasuke eyed her questioningly. But Tsunade grinned and winked.

As the door shut Sasuke finally mustered the courage to face _him._ He was so anxious the whole early morning about the condition his mind and body would be in. Images of the other's body dreadfully taunting his memory.

But Sasuke hadn't anticipated for what he saw. It was so...not what he expected and immediately the weight that was pitted against his stomach lifted itself up. There was no more blood, no gashing wound, or cast, or even bandages covering him like a mummy. Naruto was covered with light bandages and bruises that were spotted across his figure.

"Naruto?" He walked slowly to the other's side, his hands aching and twitching with a need to touch him. Comfort him. To do anything he needed. As he reached out, the blonde's body shifted lightly, eyes peering open skeptically.

"Naruto...Are you awake?"

"Sa.....Sasuke..is that you?"

"Oh god Naruto...I..I thought you were..."

"Sasuke...I'm..."

"W-what is it, Naruto?" Blue eyes opened with certainty, but they held a firm gaze towards Sasuke pleeding own. Making the Uchiha feel uneasy at the slight seriousness they held behind them. Naruto was rarely serious.

"...I'm hungry."

"...what?"

"I'm hungry..think you can sneak in some ramen? The old hag has been driving me crazy! I mean serious-

"Naruto."

"-ly I can't stand these nasty food the nurses keep bringing me. I'm no-"

"Naruto!"

"Geez Sasuke what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Uh..no, the food here sucks."

Sasuke hands clenched beside him as he approached Naruto's bed side. The blonde giving him a wary glance, as if _he_ was acting strange.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Woah, Sasuke calm down."

"Calm down? Are you fucking out of it?! Naruto you have no idea how...how fucking...worried I was!"

"Sas-"

"I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"Dead, wait Sasuke I am okay you know. I've always been a fast healer."

Naruto reached his hand out and lightly punched against Sasuke's arm. Trying to reassure him of his condition. But it wasn't enough.

Sasuke pushed him into the covers of his temporary bed, climbing onto the off guard shinobi.

"Naruto...how can you...act this way?"

Sasuke leaned his head down against the blonde's bare chest. Closing his eyes as he took in the warmth and smell of his fiance.

"I saw you get hit."

"...I know." Naruto's voice was just above a whisper, not really understanding what was happening with his friend.

"And yet, your acting as if you don't care what happened to you."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes wavering with anguish that were bound to form heavy tears soon enough. He took Naruto by surprise, again. He brought his face slightly closer, his hand sliding softly against the other's tan cheek.

"_I_ don't ever want to lose _you._"

Naruto hadn't expected the suddent weight that pushed so desperately against his lips. It was so swift, heavy, and....desperate? All of it catching him completely off guard. His mind taking time to register what was happening.

Sasuke's lips, touching his own. It was...too much.

"Get off!"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?! Your kissing me! I-In the mouth!"

"Naru-"

"Are you sure you didn't get hit too?"

Sasuke's eyes were livid, he just showed the most compassion in what felt like...ages! And the love of his life was completely blowing him off. What was happening here?

"Why did...you stop me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss, y-you honestly can't be upset with me, right?"

"I'm...not upset..Sasuke just... Don't ever try that again pervert!" He grumbled. "I mean if someone saw, man, they could have thought...well you know. Your gay."

"Na-"

"I mean Sakura would just hang me by my balls if she saw."

"Woul-"

"And I'd like to keep them if you don't mind."

"Naruto!"

"Wh-"

"Shut up!"

"Sas-"

"Why are you acting like such..an idiot?! I've been here for hours, do you understand what I've been going through? I didn't even know if you were alive or dead. And I-I come here to find you fucking okay, when you weren't. You were not fucking okay when this -"

Sasuke was furious now, tears were starting to spue from his eyes, his body shaking from his own emotion. Naruto didn't know what to say, he couldn't understand what the big deal was. And yet, Sasuke seemed so stirred by his injuries.

"-and they wouldn't even let me see you! I cou-"

Slowly reaching out his hand, he grasped Sasuke's arm lightly.

"Sasuke..please stop yelling."

"I can't stop Naruto, I can't." Sasuke's eyes saddened abit.

"You mean everything to me, and I, I don't know what to do now."

"Just relax."

"I-"

"Sasuke." Both men looked towards the door.

"I Need to speak with you."

"Tsu-"

"Now."

Sasuke glanced again at his lover, eyes apologetic with a faint hint of annoyance. He removed himself from Naruto's grasp and headed out of the room with the doctor.

"Sasuke, I heard yelling, is everything all right?"

"Yeah..he's just, not thinking straight. And were both...well I'm tired."

"I don't mean that."

He eyed her skeptically.

"Look, during the time of examination we noticed something about his behavior."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems rather himself on a cheery day but, his references to things have been a little odd."

"How so?"

"Well for one...he keeps mentioning training with Hatake in the fields, doing missions, and blaming some Kunai for directly hitting him."

He eyed her, thinking Naruto was losing it was one thing, hearing Tsunade elaborate on his lover was on a totally different level.

"We aren't one hundred percent sure, but aside from him properly identifying people he knows, well we think...I'm pretty sure that..."

"What? Tell me."

"Naruto may have suffered severe trauma during his unconscious state, and well, we believe he's suffering memory loss with some sort of hallucination. Replacing his former memories with something unrealistic. He can't remember the relationship he holds with everyone bu-"

"Wait, relationships?"

"Yes he...he doesn't remember who he is to you, in other words. I thought he might have snapped out of it, or perhaps seeing you would trigger a memory lapse. But based on the conversation I heard...I believe he doesn't recall being more than your friend."

"Sasuke you okay?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

"Someone give me a hand!"

Tsunade's frantic voice boomed through the lobby, trying to steady the Uchiha who unexpectedly fainted before her.

"Damnit Naruto, what is going on?"

A/N: Okay seems like I've never updated right? Well I did just on another website _ sorry.

Reviews are loved. Expect the next chapter soon

Thank you!


	3. Konoha: Part 2

A/N: Okay so I've taken forever with this one I know. I didn't even get the chance to go send this to my beta. But I hope this is well enough for now. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far! Enjoy!

"He loves me!"

pluck

"He loves me not."

pluck

"He loves me!"

pluck

"He loves me...not." Naruto tossed the naked flower onto the hospital floor, where several other plucked flowers gloomingly layed. He sighed, laying back down on his bed. He had spent the entire night there, and now it was morning. He heard from the nurses that a couple of the girls he knew brong him these gorgeous flowers while he was asleep. Though, those freshly picked flowers weren't so beautiful now.

Naruto eyes fluttered slightly closed before a knock on the door caught his attention.

"You awake?" Naruto nodded his head gulping at the uncomfortable stance the other boy in front of him had.

"Are you taking me out?"

"What?"

"Of the hospital. I've been here too long, I feel fine now...I miss home."

"Oh...That's not why I'm here. I just came to see if your.." Sasuke fidgeted in his spot, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked towards the hospital floor.

"What did you do to the flowers?"

"They were depressing." Naruto grumbled.

"Sakura spent all morning with Ino picking those things."

"It's not the same, if it didn't come from you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his gaze tightly on the naked flowers.

"That's stupid...I'd never give you flowers."

"You said you wouldn't give me a lot of things, but I always get what I want...don't I Sasuke?"

Sasuke face twitched at the other's obvious implication, a growing irritation was starting to take over him the longer he thought about it. He opened his mouth, shooting his eyes up to level before pausing his retaliation. He looked warily at the blonde who made his way out of the bed and into his personal space between their momentary silence.

"Naru-" Sasuke eyes widened as he felt their distance close abruptly, his lips captured by his teammate. He felt the way they moved up and down, holding his own between them. His face grew hot at the intense sensual act he never knew Naruto was capable of. Vaguely, he wondered if the other could hear how his heart beat was pounding in his chest, everything seemed so out of place that moment. Sure it wasn't their first kiss, or their second as he recalled, but this was brutally different. Naruto was acting with so much practice it made him dizzy. Though, as he suddenly felt something slick trying to pry the situation further, he jerked back and roughly pushed Naruto away.

But for some reason it was almost like the other teen had anticipated his actions because Naruto didn't budge, instead, he had quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him mercelesly closer in his direction. Successfully pulling the shocked raven-haired teen into his arms and into a strong embrace, almost like he was holding him for dear life itself.

"Please Sasuke." Naruto murmured barely above a whisper as he leaned his forehead into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Don't...don't pull away...don't reject me please...not now, not like this."

Sasuke was stunned by the other's pleading, and by how he felt his body being squeezed in exasperation.

"N..Naru-"

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Not a moment after the amused voice entered the room, did Sasuke furiously pull himself away from Naruto. He eyes remained on the floor as he rushed his way out of the room without delay, not even taking a moment to respectively glare at the other teen who was smirking his heart out.

"S-sasuke wait!"

"He's already gone, sorry."

"God damnit Sai, you couldn't just keep away for just one minute!" Naruto huffed feverishly before going back to sit on his bed defeatedly.

"For what? You guys to start jumping on eachother like wild animals after confessing your love? And to think I thought you were injured."

"It isn't like that."

"Oh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before he took in Sai's unusual appearance.

"It looks like your the one who should be hospitalized."

"Why's that?"

"You must be having a fashion meltdown."

"Wha-"

"What's with the hooker clothes?

"What's with the orange?"

"It's the new pink."

"....tell that to Sakura."

Sai and Naruto both laughed at their playful banters. Though silence pursued soon after.

"So what were you two doing...before I got here?"

Naruto watched as Sai approached and sat beside him. The blonde looked down sadly.

"Trying to talk...I guess. Sasuke won't even look at me like he usually does, and when he does...it's almost like he's disgusted by me." Those words struck Sai by utter surprise, he knew the Uchiha was a bit eccentric, but he never expected him to treat Naruto in such a way. Considering they were such close friends.

"What started that?"

"Beats me. I mean, after the incident he came to see me. I, being the one victimized over our arguing, was ready to unfold my heart out you know. But he was acting like it was normal! Like I should expect those type of things often! And then even when I kissed him he knocked me away, and was complaining like I violated him! I mean...it was kinda like he never kissed me before. Then he just ditched me when Iruka came in from all the shouts he was throwing my way." Naruto sighed heavily.

"You kissed him?"

"No duh! Don't tell me your gonna find that shocking too?"

"I...guess not. A little surprised you went for it like that, I always pictured Sasuke being the one to kidnap you into his bed." He laughed jokingly as Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever that means." Naruto's body shivered suddenly, making him take in his only piece of clothing on.

"Crap where are my pants?" As he searched around for a bit, he felt something hit him behind his head.

"What are these?"

"Your clothes."

"...This is not my pants, er is it like some sort of hospital clothing?" Sai eyed him curiously as he shrugged. "At least it's orange." He slipped on the pants, digging into his pockets feeling something poking him. "Oh cool! I was kind of worried this got broken during the accident." Naruto flipped the black and orange, oval boxed shape device open. He frowned as the device displayed a few words across the monitor.

"What's that?"

"Oh, uhm you remember don't you? It's the phone I got it recently from Kakashi. It allows me to contact someone on a global service. He bought me and Sakura one to keep us in contact whenever he's out traveling with Iruka. Comes in handy too. But damn thing has no signal, batteries are running low, and I got a text just now." He shook his head, and placed the beeper like device into his pocket, thinking to check his message for later.

Naruto searched for his shirt and jacket, which he wore after complaining about quality.

"So I can go?"

"Yes. I talked to Tsunade briefly before arriving here. Your good to go." Sai smiled as he led the way out.

"Hey, think we can go get something to eat? I'm starving. Plus I want to eat something before I go looking for Sasuke again." He adjusted his jacket as Sai offered to go to a place known as Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Huh, is that place new or something?"

Before Sai could respond, he heard a screech like squeel etch its way to his ear.

"Sakura!" He turned around to find the noise, opening his arms wide, with a very cheery smile expanding across his face.

"I've missed you so much Sa...ku...aaaah!!!!!!!" Naruto's eyes widened tremendously from shock, his body frozen like ice before screaming incoherently, jamming a finger in front of the girl who was apparently Sakura.

"S-s-s-sa....y-your..your ha...hair!!!!!!"

"What about it?!"

"What the fuck happened to your hair?!"

The pink haired teen covered her hands over her hair, running to a bathroom to investigate for herself what tragic events must have happened to her hair, to have Naruto react with such hysteria.

Seeing the younger girl haul herself away Naruto turned to look at Kakashi who was looking at him oddly.

"Na-"

"Kakashi what are you wearing?! What is up with everyone? No one is dressing properly!"

Kakashi briefly glimpsed at his own attire before looking at the erratic blonde doubtfully.

"Must have been a pretty hard hit."

"Yup." Naruto turned to grumble at Sai who was making his way out.

"Meh, sensei were going to get the idiot some food. Interested?"

"Hm. Tell you what, I'll meet you there. Sakura would hang all of us if we all suddenly dissapeared after Naruto's little prank."

"Prank? It's the truth! Did you see her hair?! I can't believe she'd do something like that so suddenly."

"Do what so suddenly?"

"Cut it! Isn't it obvious?! I mean her hair was up to her ass, now it's barely at her shoulders! That's just too dramatic, don't you think?"

Naruto glanced at both Sai and Kakashi, who looked at eachother more warily.

"Maybe you should rest some more instead Naruto, I can just bring you the food myself."

"What, why?"

Sai glanced back at Kakashi before continuing.

"It's just that..your acting and talking a bit strangely, maybe you haven't gotten over some sort of trauma. Perhaps lady hokage would know what to do."

"Lady who? Okay whatever, forget that. I want to eat! Can we please just get out of here, I promise I'll behave, okay?" Not waiting for a responce Naruto walked out of the building and into what he expected to be the walkway out of the hospital.

Naruto paused in his steps, turning slowly back around to see the other two males observing him. He stared at them down for a second before glancing back to the view ahead of him.

"Guys...Please tell me I'm not just losing it."

"I wish we could." Naruto looked at Sai more seriously, causing the other to take back his sarcastic remark.

"I mean where are we? I thought we were in Mercy hospital...we have to be if Tsunade is here...so why..."

"Mercy hospital? Were in Konoha's Medical Center, we didn't go to the main hospital building feeling you were not really that injured...Kakashi..maybe we should go find Tsunade."

"I don't understand, where are the streets? The hotdog stand across from Macys? Guys I don't get it..." He stared at the dirt like road, and the small village like community that was displayed before him. Feeling a firm on his shoulders he turned his head slightly, suddenly feeling his stomach become tight and heavy from Kakashi's concentrated face.

"Naruto, where do you think you are?"

"Definetly not Kansas anymore." He offered jokingly, hoping to ease the dizziness that was rising. "New York City ofcourse...right?" He switched his answer upon Kakashi's unamused expression.

"I'm taking you home." Naruto jumped slightly at the tone Kakashi was using.

"Bu-"

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

Pulling the long forgotten device out of his pocket he pushed the top part up.

"What's that?"

Naruto looked at him warily, before changing the subject.

"I just got a text from Sakura."

**XOXOXOX**

Okay so uhm plz review!!!

I really hope you guys like it.

Let me know what ya think. ^-^


	4. NYC: Part 2 Misconceptions

A/N: READ ME! Okay I highly suggest you reread the previous chapters! Although it is chapter 4 it follows chapter 2. Remember I'm doing one AU and the other is in Konoha. But starting on chapter 5, I'm going to have half-and-half. It's getting too hard like this lol. I reccomend skimming through the last chapter seriously...and this chapter is long I know! - Please review i worked hard on this.

Chapter 4

It was a normal day. The clouds were as white and fluffy as cottonballs. The sky reflecting the ocean vividly, and a cool breeze swaying throughout the street more roughly than usual, but that was nothing unusual for New York weather.

What was unusual, however, were the two teens sitting under a tree, unguarded from everyone else who sat on the outfields of their highschool track area. Not weird in the sense that they were sitting together closely, or even privately conversating away from the rest of the class. But what really caught a couple pair of wandering eyes every now and then, was the fact that they wouldn't stop staring into eachother's eyes. No one could tell if they were trying to be romantic and gaze into eachother like nothing else mattered in the world except for the person they were sharing the moment with. Or if the critical look was merely a count down of who would attack first. Almost as if one twitch of muscle would set them hurling at eachother. Whatever it was, the only ones who really knew were the couple themselves.

"Well this is awkward." The blonde mumbled, as though people were eavesdropping.

"Only because your making it to be that way." An obviously irritated, but surprisingly embarrassed brunette hissed.

"Yeah right. Like your doing anything different."

"It's hard to do anything if you keep staring at me like that."

"Like wh-"

"For fucking sakes Naruto people are gonna think I'm trying to eat you!"

"W-well thats because you were trying to earlier!"

"Oh god, I can't believe were talking about this. Jesus christ. I thought thats what you wanted I mean, I deffinetly didn't know you'd freak out about it."

"Ofcourse I did! You just don't do that out of nowhere you know." Naruto stared at Sasuke unevenly. "It was...embarrassing."

"I get it. Just we've been flirting and teasing eachother lately, I thought if I did something like that, you'd get some relief from it....but you shouldn't have been embarrassed, afterall, we were both naked."

"Yeah well you weren't the one getting massaged down there, and when you got on your knees..I.." Naurot flushed, causing the Uchiha to laugh subtlely.

"You are too cute. Besides we were alone, why do you think I suggested we waited till all the others left the showers."

"Asshole." Naruto swung a light punch to his upper arm. "I'm not as perverted as you." Sasuke reached his hands out to cup his boyfriend's face, leaning forward slowly, grazing their lips together before kissing him firmly. Laughing between each peck.

"We'll see about that."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"I Need to speak with you."

"Tsu-"

"Now."

Sasuke glanced again at his lover, eyes apologetic with a faint hint of annoyance. He removed himself from the blond's grasp and headed out of the room with the doctor. Leaving Naruto stunned.

He glanced down at his hands, there were shaking til he lowered his head to his palms. Taking slow and deep breaths. "What the hell is his problem?"

_"What do you mean?"_

Naruto's ears perked. He recognized the voice to be Sasuke's, and clearly the Uchiha was upset. Of course he was upset for awhile. He wondered why the hokage chose to speak only to his teammate, and not both of them. He pulled off the sheet covers from his body, and stepped quietly closer to the door.

_"...more than your friend."_ A long pause followed, believing they were already finishing their conversation Naruto frowned.

_"Sasuke you okay?"_

_"Sasuke? Sasuke!"_

_"Someone give me a hand!"_

Reaching the door knob he thrusted it open, seeing for himself that Sasuke did indeed collapse.

"Damnit Naruto, what is going on?"

"How should I know?! He's gone crazy!" He stepped closer, kneeling down next to Tsunade.

"Maybe he's just overworked....I mean it's weird to see him pass out like that. What else could it be?"

Tsunade glanced at Naruto for a second, shaking her head. "He's just a little stressed. I'm sure he only needs some rest. Come, help me take him back into the room."

~oo~oo~oo~oo~

_What the hell....?_

"Naruto!" Sasuke lifted himself up in an instant as he screamed. Sweat beading down his face.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head to the voice, finding Naruto sitting on a chair next to him. The blonde had a very annoyed and fustrated expression.

They stared at eachother in silence, Sasuke taking his time to breathe, wondering if what he experienced was a dream. While Naruto fidgeted with himself in his seat, feeling more than awkward.

"So uhm," the blonde was the first to break the silence, "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shook his head, stepping off of the hospital bed.

"H-hold it Sasuke!" Naruto stood slowly up as the other male stalked closer to him. A very scary expression plastered on his face.

"Shut up."

"Wha-"

"Just shut up!" Naruto allowed himself to be thrown onto the bed with Sasuke on top pinning him down. Before he could struggle or oppose in any way, Sasuke spoke. Emotions making themselves known with every word the male said.

"Who am I?!" Naruto blinked. "You don't know who you are?" The blonde looked concernly at him before he felt the other's grip tighten.

"Idiot." Sasuke breathed more to himself. "Who am I...to you?"

Though an odd question, Naruto could feel how serious it was to Sasuke. As if his life was depending on his responce alone.

"Sasuke," He began, not knowing how to please the other at the moment, "Your my...uhm..well your like my rival, my closest person, my best-friend and...," He smiled lightly, looking at Sasuke directly in the eyes. Who for that moment felt his gut turn with his smile. _fiance'_ Sasuke was hoping for something to click in the blonde's head. "your like my brother."

_Brother?_ Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Brothers?" He gritted his teeth, slightly startleling Naruto. "We are not brothers!"

"Sa-"

"Brothers do not hold eachother like we do, they don't kiss eachother, and they don't fucking have sex with eachother!"

"Well it's a good thing we don't do any of that!" Naruto was fuming now and he struggled against the other's grip, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in their position. But Sasuke didn't let up, even as he leaned down to kiss Naruto again.

"Dont do this to me, Naruto." The blonde tensed and closed his eyes, he was shaking.

"Sasuke, I-" With more force than expected, Naruto shoved the raven-haired male off him and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you!" Naruto shouted as he dashed out of the door frantically. He didn't understand a thing that was going on, not one god damn thing!

"Naruto is everything okay?" Tsunade asked, standing near the receptionist by the door, as she saw him bolt out like a mad man. He didn't stop though. He continued to run, and for a bit he wondered where he was going, half-mindedly noticing that the treatment center was different than he remembered.

_It's too much, it's too much!_ Naruto head was pounding, his breathing was heavy laced. _I need to get out of here._ He found a flight of stairs, that again were oddly fashioned at the end of the hall. He swung the door open and jumped flights of stairs at a time, pouncing quickly from floor to floor. He reached the last bottom door and pushed through, entering the hospital's lobby. The sudden burst causing people to look at him having caused such a violent sound. Some guests even backed away from his erratic behavior.

Naruto's eyes were frantic, and they were stinging just like knot in his chest. He wasn't use to running away from his problems, but Sasuke did things that made him question what he knew. He just needed to be alone. Just a little time to think, he thought.

"Naruto wait!" He tensed, running forward again as he strained his neck back to see his pursuer. "Get away from me!" He made it to the entrance, the door sliding open as he neared it. "I'm sorry, just stop running!" He shook his head, barely managing to pass through a group of people with the hospital's attire.

He ran across what should have been a dirt road, but was a greyish floor with yellow lines dashing across them. Cars structured in ways he hadn't known Konoha to make, honked at him as he cut in front of them. He stared wide eyed and bewildered by what he was seeing. The thought of Sasuke and him sharing a kiss seemingly less out place than the scenery around him.

He bumped into a car behind him, jumping from the sound of the car that was in front of him. He suddenly felt trapped. "W-what is this?" He whispered to himself, slowly moving to another lane that was just as busy with passing vehicles. A van screeched to a halt, the driver screamed at the blonde who was at a lost. Just then, he felt a force yank his collared shirt from behind. Pulling him out of the street and on the other side of the sidewalk. "Hey-" Naruto began as he was thrown onto the ground like a rag.

"Idiot! Are you tring to kill yourself?!" He opened his mouth to yell out his confusion, why he couldn't grasp anything around him.

"You scared the shit out of me, do you know that?!" Naruto was stunned. He sat up slowly as Sasuke was on his knees in front of him. And he could see the strained look in his eyes. They could've been just as frantic as his own he wondered. "Where you trying to get in another accident?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder in fear for the raven. Sasuke was shaking, his hand over his face as he spoke shakily. "You can't...I can't go through that again, it would kill me."

"I'm sorry." Naruto stared at his friend cautiously. He definitely believed Sasuke was going through a teenage crisis, which was weird. He was obviously strong, had that cool, aloof vibe radiating all over, and not to mention he's pretty.

_Did I just think he was pretty?_ Naruto scrunched his face. Either way, he wasn't sure how to ract to Sasuke's emotional episodes. He was either crying, or trying to get some physical contact with the blonde, saying things he was sure Sasuke himself would've have believed. So what was he suppose to do? He was a guy afterall, and he didn't really know how to comfort his best friend in a way that would satisfy Sasuke.

He reached out his right hand, letting it lay softly on the raven's forehead. To which Sasuke slowly lifted his head. A bit surprised but unconsciously glad for some comfort. His eyes were strained, and he knew Naruto must have spotted some of his tears. Still he felt awkward, the blonde's face was slightly flushed and looked embarassed as well.

"Naruto." He whispered weakly, a side of himself only Naruto was aware of. He placed hand on top of the blondes' own. They stared at eachother intensely, he couldn't find words good enough, or sane enough for the situation. He opened his mouth, hoping something good would come out of it.

"YOU IDIOT?!" Both men cringed at the high range of such an intense boom. Those words were as loud and strong as a slap in the face by the very person who was marching towards them, fists clenched tightly, and a glare that made any person's skin boil.

Yes, Tsunade's wrath was something to behold.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I-I-I didn't-"

"Yes you did you brat!"

"W-wait! Aaa-!"

Tsunade reached down and yanked Naruto to his feet. She didn't care for the frightened look in his eyes, or their pleading wishes. She had the blonde on tip toes.

"What were you planning on doing? Running away from Sasuke, scaring all the patients! And you ran blind sighted into a busy street! I ought to break that empty head of yours, you nearly gave me a heart attack, ya hear?!"

Sasuke tried to calm the respectible doctor from shaking his fiance' to death.

"Tsunade your causing a scene." He muttered as he tried to pry the two blonde's apart.

"Dr. Tsunade please, stop!" The busty female turned around. Pointing her index finger directly at her personnal assistent.

"Shizune! Don't concern yourself in this matter, it's between me and Naruto."

"Shizune help, she's trying to kill me!"

Tsunade glared intensified, she jumped forward with a ready to kill yell. "And my foot that's going straight up his ass!"

"Tsunade nooo!"

--

"Ow ow ow ow."

"Quit your whining idiot." Sasuke glared at his lover. He wasn't in any better shape than the blonde, and yet Naruto insisted on whining everytime he placed an ice bag on his head.

Naruto pouted. "This is all your fault you bastard, you can at least show some compassion-- ow ow, hey! Just give it to me then." He snatched the ice away.

"My fault?"

"Well duh, if you hadn't you know." Naruto looked around them. Trying to spot any possible eavesdroppers. "Kissed me. I wouldn't have ran."

"You've got to be kidding me." He started to growl, til his jaw began aching. He cursed under his breathe and tried to relax. Something he hadn't done in sometime. Sasuke grabbed his own ice pack for the underside of his jaw that felt painfully bruised. Grimmacing as the icey chill slowly numbed his skin.

The both of them were situated in Tsunade's private office, awaiting for the head medical doctor, in the hospital she founded. Needless to say he knew they were in for a treat. Breaking up her and Naruto up proved to be very difficult. Sasuke hadn't believed that Tsunade would literally attempt to shove her foot in any part of Naruto, but she surely came close to doing so. It took all his foce, combined with Shizune's own, to retract her.

But of course, the feisty woman had some serious reflexes and managed to elbow Sasuke in the face 3 separate times. He was almost tempted to let her have her way with Naruto.

Sasuke eyes stared passively at Naruto, who in turn looked away somewhat uneasy. The sound of the door slamming bringing his attention away towards the office entrance.

"Alright." He cringed. Tsunade voice was firm. He knew to prepare for the worst now. Her voice only finalized her words when she was ready to get down to business, and he hoped it wasn't something that would pull him deeper in the whole he was currently residing in.

"Baa-chan I-"

"Shut it brat." Naruto silently shrank into his swivel, rollie chair.

Tsunade dropped a medium stacked folder carelessly on her desk. Catching both males attention. "This here," she began, opening the folder somewhere in the middle where she tabbed a red marker on, "is what I have conduced from Naruto's test."

"Test?"

"Yes, while he was asleep we ran some procedural examinations. Now the normal amount of information to be collected should be, well." Tsunade sighed, rubbing both sides of her temples. "It should be half the amount that was gathered."

Sasuke eyes widened abit, seemingly the only one of the two to understand what she was trying to get at. "So what does that mean for Naruto? You've found something-"

"Abnormal yes. It's not only his brain that suffered damage." It was then the younger blonde finally spoke, feeling a strange tension rising in the room.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel anything...._weird_. I'm perfectly fine!" He turned and pointed at Sasuke. "He's the one that needs the attention."

"Naruto." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows against her mohagony coloured table. "This is serious, your body is showing signs of radiations of sorts. They don't appear life threatning but we haven't anything here to determine what level of danger you could be in. I want you to check in another hospital of mines in Maryland, I trust this new machine they've stationed for normal cancer patients. I'm sure that-"

"Cancer?"

Sasuke voice shaked as he spoke. "It can't be."

"Sasuke I'm sure it isn't like that but we can't afford to take risks. Naruto's current condition could be unstabble, and until I know the state he's in, I'm not going to stop digging into this matter."

"Stop that!"

Both Tsunade and Sasuke turned with bewildered expressions at the sudden outburst.

"I'm right here you know." Naruto stood, dropping the ice pack as he distanced himself a bit from the two. "I'm not dead, dying or anything, I'm right fucking here!"

"Naruto we're not saying that!"

"Yes you are! I can hear it in your voice. The both of you, what the hell is going on?! This, none of this, makes any sense. All I remember is going on a stupid mission, trying to protect your sorry ass and blacked out, thats it! But," He breathed deepily, a panic look on his face as he stared at the window of her office.

"This isn't real, this isn't Konoha." The blonde jumped as he felt a tug on his arms that had been shaking unknowingly. He grimaced at the face Sasuke was giving him.

"Calm down Naruto. We have to talk this out."

"Yes," Tsunade interjected, "we have to understand where your mind is at Naruto."

A long brew of tension ensued around the three of them as they finally managed to sit together quietely. Sasuke sat straight, his legs crossed, and his foot moving back and forth as he awaited for their 'talk' to begin. Tsunade leaned eagerly, her chin attop of folded hands. Naruto was left in the spot light alone, his body facing them uncomfortably.

"Okay I'm just going to ask you some very basic questions. I won't comment on anything until after the evaluation. Just say what you feel is right, understood?" She sighed as Naruto meekly nodded his head. Tsunade pulled out her notebook, unstrapping the pen, and prepared to jot down whatever came out the nerved blonde.

"How old are you?" Naruto paused. _Is she serious?_

"I'm 17." He turned to give Sasuke a look when he stopped shaking his foot, and tensed at his words.

"Sasuke." Tsunade warned, she didn't want anything distracting them, and continued after receiving a murmured 'sorry' from the raven.

"What is your relations with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He's my best friend, and teammate." Naruto couldn't help but to glance at the other man, even if he wasn't looking his way. "And that's it."

"Right....You said teams? Exactly what teams did you mean?"

"Team 7, well even though we aren't kids anymore we still act like were under our sensei. Tsunade, you should know about that." To that, she remained silent.

"You know, we do missions together. And our last one...I guess I just had the impulse to fight with you. I should've gone for help I know. And if your mad at me Sasuke, I...understand." Naruto stared at Sasuke who refused to look at him. He wasn't aware of the on going war in the raven's head.

"Well for now that will do. Naruto I'm going to let you go home with Sasuke, on the condition that if you want to talk, you come find me. And on a weekly basis I expect you to come see me regardless of how you feel. I'll be leaving you, Sasuke, in charge of bringing hm."

"Hn."

Tsunade stood to leave, an expressionless look formed on her face as she grabbed her paperwork and guided the two men out. "Be sure to pass by the infirmary where Shizune is, so she can have a final look on those marks."

Sasuke and Naruto walked silently side by side. The blonde didn't know where he was going, and walked closer with Sasuke, finding unwanted looks being casted his direction. He vaguely wondered if he really had caused a commotion. They rounded about the hospital for a few minutes before finding the right door. Stepping in, the raven forced Naruto to sit while he searched inside the cabinets. The blonde watched silently as Sasuke moved around, before bringing supplies to the small table next to him.

"Lift up your shirt." Naruto's eyes widened, taken aback. Sasuke, not wanting to go through the whole scene again took initiative to lift the other's shirt. Holding a piece of cloth with his left hand. "I need to see your wounds moron."

The blonde relaxed, even as he felt Sasuke's cold hands travel against his stomach. Lightly padding a bruise that stung him still. "That old hag sure puts up a fight." Naruto joked lightly. Hoping to ease the tension that the other was making him feel.

"It's not as bad as I thought." He pressed his fingers against a light green bruise, feeling the blonde flinch.

"Well I do heal fast." Sasuke remained quite. Pouring some antiseptic on the cloth to pat against his open cuts and scrapes he no doubt got from being thrown on the floor.

"I'm not...by the way." Naruto blinked as Sasuke finally looked at him, eye to eye. "I'm not mad at you, for whatever you did."

For some reason, one Naruto couldn't explain, he felt hot. Perhaps it was Sasuke's facial expression, although impassive still had a tired look, and almost warm. He felt his cheeks burn lightly as Sasuke got closer. The hand on his chest didn't ease the warmth in his body. He grabbed the raven's wrists, though he made no attempt to move it.

"Sasuke." He spoke uncertainly. He hoped that he wasn't looking nervous.

"Don't move." Naruto heard him whisper as he leaned to connect their lips. He again didn't know why he acted the way he did. He should've pushed and yelled at his friend for pulling another stunt. But the way he was told to sit still made him question his own antics.

Sasuke's lips were warm as they lightly touched his own. He didn't know what to do but sit there and wait. His face was burning and he felt nauscious. But the kiss didn't last long, soon the raven pulled away to place another kiss on his forehead. With a grimful sigh he pulled away from Naruto and turned towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

"W-where are you going?"

_Groooooooowl_

Naruto blushed as Sasuke lips twitched in slight amusement.

"To get you something to eat."

After that, the blonde was left alone, in his own stupor. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was determined to fix things. Before their relationship got out of hand.

xxxxxPoorxSasukexxxxx

A/N: Hoped you liked it XD. Next chapter expect the gang coming up because Naruto's going home! Well his new home to him. How will everyone cope? and ha! Naruto doesn't see some things coming with Sakura.

Love you all. Please review!

~X~


End file.
